Seoksoo
by anymouscarat
Summary: tanpa Seokmin tau , Jisoo bahkan lebih sakit daripada dirinya . Seoksoo #Seventeencouple #YAOI


Seorang Lee Seokmin tidak henti hentinya tersenyum kepada setiap orang yang dilewatinya .

saat sampai di kantor nya , CEO muda itu pun tidak hentinya menebarkan senyum kebahagiaannya hingga membuat seluruh karyawannya kebingungan .

"Sepertinya ceo muda kita ini sedang bahagia ?"

Seokmin tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan lawan bicaranya .

"Tentu aku sangat bahagia sekali ."

"ada kabar baik ?"

"Jisoo hamil."

dan sebagai sahabat dari Lee Seokmin , Kim Mingyu memeluk sahabatnya .

"Aku iri padamu . kuharap wonwoo hyung juga segera menyusul ."

\--Seoksoo--

"Ya aku tidak apa."

"Aku mengerti seokmin . aku pasti berhati hati ."

"Iya ish ."

Jisoo menutup sambungan telfonnya . sungguh Jisoo sangat kesal . ini sudah 6 bulan kehamilannya dan seorang Lee Seokmin masih sangat berlebihan .

bahkan Jisoo tidak dibiarkan keluar rumah sendiri .

Jisoo mengerti Seokmin sangat khawatir . tapi dia juga butuh kebebasan .

dan Jisoo yang sudah terlampau kesal mengabaikan ucapan suaminya .

calon ibu muda itu pergi sendirian menemui sahabatnya , Lee Jihoon dengan berjalan kaki .

toh tempat pertemuan mereka tidak jauh dari kediamannya .

"Jihoon !"

Jisoo berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya pada sahabatnya yang berdiri di seberang sana .

ibu muda itu berjalan menyebrang jalan saat lampu lalu lintas berubah warna merah .

namun

Brak

"JISOO HYUNG"

\--Seoksoo--

Seokmin hanya memandangi tubuh istrinya yang tidak berdaya diatas ranjang rumah sakit .

Jisoo baru saja melakukan operasi .

dan bayi mereka tidak selamat .

Seokmin tidak bisa memikirkan apa apa . pikirannya tengah kalut .

\--Seoksoo--

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari .

Jisoo berulang kali menelfon ke ponsel suaminya .

namun tidak pernah dijawab .

seminggu setelah Jisoo keluar dari rumah sakit , Seokmin selalu seperti ini .

pulang larut malam . bahkan pernah Seokmin tidak pulang .

Jisoo tau dan sadar penyebab suaminya berubah seperti ini .

tapi pernah kah Seokmin sadar ? Jisoo sama terluka bahkan lebih terluka dari apa yang Seokmin rasakan .

"Seok-"

"Halo"

Jisoo terdiam .

Seokmin memang mengangkat telfonnya . namun bukan sang pemilik ponsel yang menjawab telfonnya .

ini suara wanita

"Halo?"

"Dimana pemilik ponsel ini ?"

"Oh Seokminie ? dia sedang tidur . apa ada yang penting ? biar aku membangunkannya ."

Nafas Jisoo tercekat . buru buru ia mematikan sambungan telfonnya .

Jisoo terduduk di lantai . tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi berdiri . dan matanya tidak kuasa membendung air mata .

-Seoksoo-

Pagi ini Seokmin memang pulang kerumah .

namun dengan seorang perempuan .

Jisoo yang melihatnya hanya terdiam .

apalagi saat Seokmin menggandeng wanita itu ke hadapannya .

"Bersikap baiklah padanya . dia tunanganku ."

Nafas Jisoo tercekat

bagaimana bisa Seokmin dengan entengnya mengatakan bahwa gadis di sampingnya adalah tunangannya .

"Kenalkan , namaku Yuju ."

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya namun Jisoo sama sekali tidak sudi untuk menyambutnya .

"Kita perlu bicara seokmin ." Jisoo menarik suaminya ke tempat lain . meninggalkan Yuju sendirian .

"Kau gila ?" seru Jisoo saat dia dan Seokmin hanya berdua .

"Tidak ."

"Kau bilang kau hanya mencintaiku ."

"Itu sebelum kau membunuh anak ku ."

Jisoo terdiam . ucapan Seokmin benar benar menyakiti hatinya .

"Jika kau tidak suka pergilah ." ujar Seokmin dan pergi meninggalkan Jisoo yang menangis sambil memegangi dadanya .

\--Seoksoo--

"Ugh nghhhh seokminhhh."

Yuju mendesah nikmat saat Seokmin menghisap nipple pink milik nya . tangan pria itu pun tidak diam dan meremas payudara Yuju yang satunya .

Jisoo yang melihat pemandangan nista dihadapannya hanya bisa menutup mulutnya sambil menangis .

Jisoo tidak menyangka Seokmin akan menjadi setega ini padanya .

Seokmin yang dulu mencintainya tengah bercumbu di ranjang yang dulu mereka gunakan untuk malam pertama dengan seorang gadis .

Seokmin yang selalu membuatnya bahagia kini telah menyakitinya .

Apa lagi yang bisa Jisoo lakukan selain menangis ?

Seperti jatuh tertimpa tangga , Jisoo baru kehilangan anaknya dan kini suaminya terang terangan berselingkuh dihadapannya .

Jisoo terduduk lemas dan menutup kedua telinganya .

tidak sudi mendengar desahan seokmin dan kekasih barunya .

Jisoo pun tidak ingin angkat kaki dari rumah ini . karna dirinya begitu mencintai seorang Lee Seokmin .

EPILOGUE

"HYUNG ."

Jisoo terlonjak kaget . apalagi saat melihat wajah seokmin dihadapannya .

sontak Jisoo memukul kepala kekasihnya itu .

"Ish hyung kok aku malah dipukul ?"

Seokmin menahan tangan Jisoo yang hendak memukulnya lagi . dan Seokmin terkejut saat melihat wajah kekasihnya sudah basah karena air mata .

"Hyung menangis ?"

"Seokmin jahat . berselingkuh dihadapanku . kau bahkan melakukannya di ranjang kita . aku mau cerai saja !"

Suasana tiba tiba menjadi hening

teman teman mereka memandangi Jisoo dengan aneh .

"Hyung kau gila ? kita bahkan belum lulus sekolah ." ujar Wonwoo

"Kau bahkan belum menikah dengan Seokmin ." ucap Seungcheol

Jisoo membulatkan matanya . sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan .

pipi pemuda itu merona . entah itu akibat malu atau Seokmin yang sekarang tengah memandang nya dengan tatapan menggoda .

"Hyung bermimpi kita sudah menikah ya tadi ? hyung sudah tidak sabar aku nikahi ya ? atau sudah tidak sabar dengan malam pertama kita? "

Grep

Seokmin terkejut begitu Jisoo memeluknya erat .

"Syukurlah tadi cuma mimpi . aku tidak mau kehilangan Seokmin ."

Seokmin tersenyum

pemuda itu mengusap pelan punggung kekasihnya .

"Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan malaikat sepertimu hyung ."

Jisoo tersenyum dalam pelukan Seokmin . sementara teman teman mereka sudah menggelengkan kepala .

"Jisoo hyung , mungkin karna berpacaran dengan si kuda ini kau jadi seaneh ini ."

"Jisoo hyung bukan aneh lagi . mungkin sudah mendekati gila ."

"Yak sipit . jangan mengatai kekasihku sembarangan "

Plak

Soonyoung yang diteriaki sipit memukul kepala yang lebih muda .

"Aku ini masih hyungmu seokmin bodoh ."

END xD


End file.
